


他与他的海

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: 去看海吧，他说。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	他与他的海

[1]

及川在一辆陌生的车里醒来。脖子在靠背上搁得太久，一动便刻骨铭心地疼。及川在那疼痛里睁开眼睛，环顾着自己的处境。陌生的仪表，陌生的坐垫，陌生的驾驶座上空空如也，在潮湿的风里没了余温。别过脸去，面前是一望无际的海。

[2]

之所以会走进那家店，本来只是心血来潮。  
“——小牛若？”  
男人回过头，嘴里还嚼着吃了一半的乌冬面。  
他已经不记得自己多久没有见到牛岛了。上一次见到他还是在三年前的V联赛上。那天牛岛没怎么上场，及川赢了比赛，却总觉得不是滋味。赛后队员集合握手，牛岛握了一下就松开了，心不在焉地看向一边。次日及川打开电视，发现牛岛签约了国外球队，一去就是整整三年。  
及川慢慢地松开了门帘。三年的时间并没有在牛岛身上留下很多痕迹。离开球场，他就像是随处可见的普通男人，沉默，无趣，还带着几分笨拙。他坐在那里看着及川。没有笑容，只是看着。

[3]

并不是为了看海来的。非要说的话，根本不知道是为了什么。  
及川沿着台阶走下去，找到了沙滩上的背影。  
“醒了？”牛岛没转身，继续眺望着海面。及川在他旁边坐下来，微微眯起了双眼。海平线上是被稀释得有些惨淡的黑夜，预示着即将到来的黎明。  
“几点了？”  
牛岛看了眼手表，“四点半。”  
“太阳几点出来？”  
“五点。”  
“那还早。”及川咳了两声，在海风里吸了吸鼻子。  
“车厢里有水。”  
“喝过了。你没睡？”  
“没。”  
沉默伴随涛声袭来。及川偏过脑袋，打量着牛岛若利的侧脸。男人一动不动地看着海面，不苟言笑的神情和以前并没有什么两样。及川把眼神收回来，用鞋扒了扒脚下的沙子。  
“我说啊……”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么？”他看着前方。“为什么回国了？”  
昨晚没有涉及的话题。  
“想换个环境。”  
“哈？”及川觉得好笑，把身子往后靠了靠。“那环境还不够好么。”  
牛岛没有说话。及川多少猜得到原委，所以也只是跟着他笑。  
“还在原来的队里？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你为什么在这。”牛岛想了想，换了个问法。“为什么没有去比赛？”  
“受了点小伤，需要静养。你呢，跟哪个队签约了？”  
“还没决定。”  
“慢慢来。”男人咧开嘴来笑，“大名鼎鼎的牛岛选手嘛，谁不想要。”  
听出他话里的揶揄，牛岛挪开了眼神。堤上躺着一个灰色影子，用奇怪的姿态蠕动着。  
“……那是什么？”  
“嗯？”及川直起身来，往牛岛示意的地方看去。“睡袋……”  
牛岛不解地皱起了眉头。“这地方可不适合睡觉。”  
“是来看日出的吧。”及川笑了，“我过去看看。”  
“及川……”牛岛想阻止他，但对方已经踏着沙子走了过去。及川一脚深一脚浅地走到那人面前，只听他鼾声震耳，隆隆作响。  
“睡得好香。”及川蹲下身来，推了推那浑圆的睡袋。“喂大叔，醒醒，天快亮啦。大叔？大叔！”  
“呃……”男人迷迷糊糊地转了个身。  
“还要睡？你不是来看日出的吗。”  
“管他的……”陌生的中年男人哼出了声，“现在要睡觉。”  
及川笑出了声。  
“来干什么呀。”他撑着膝盖站了起来，“要睡觉在家睡不就好了。”  
牛岛没有回答。转过脸，他在海平线上辨认出了一抹青白。

[4]

和他们认识的年数相比，三年并不是什么夸张的数字。尽管开头有些尴尬，但两壶酒下去，及川很快就打开了话匣子。  
“老板娘，麻烦再给我们这一桌加瓶清酒——”  
男人笑着扬了扬杯子。老板娘刚应了句好，同伴便压下了他的手。  
“到此为止。”牛岛淡淡地说，“你快醉了。”  
“哎？没喝醉啦，一点都没！”男人笑着把他的手打了下来。“我刚才讲到哪了？哦，海。去过吗？海。”  
牛岛摇了摇头。  
“真是贫瘠的人生啊。”及川撑着酒瓶喋喋不休。“说到海，不都是什么人气景点吗？有什么海之家开在旁边，可以吃炒面的那种。不过啊，我小时候看综艺节目，看到了一个很偏僻的海滩。因为它实在是太偏僻了，知道的人很少，去的人就更少。可是它很好看哦！完——全不输任何人气海滩。”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯什么嗯啊！普通应该问问我名字吧，名字。”  
“名字是？”  
“不记得了。”  
“……”  
及川嘻嘻地笑了起来。“不过啊，那个海滩真的太棒了。过了这么多年——这么多年喔！我还记得一清二楚。白色的沙滨，黑色的礁石，海浪哗地打过来，一叠又一叠……”  
男人修长的手指在桌上胡乱地划着。牛岛默不作声地看着他的手指，直到又一瓶酒被放到了面前。  
“啊多谢多谢。这第几瓶了？第四？第五？”  
“第五。”牛岛挡下他倒酒的手，“真的，及川，到此为止——”  
“无所谓了！反正我明天又没安排。”及川醉醺醺地把酒瓶抱在胸前，“你有吗？”  
他犹豫片刻，最终摇了摇头。  
“哦，正好——”及川彻红着脸嘻嘻地笑，“我说，反正闲着也是闲着，我们不如去看海吧。去吧？去吧！”

[5]

太阳出来了。  
不同于正午时分，朝阳并不刺眼，像是一枚按虚了的指纹。东边的天空泛出了淡淡的粉色，西边的天空则披着残存的夜晚。及川彻脱了鞋子，朝太阳跑了两步。  
“喂小牛若，你看！”  
牛岛嘴角微微动了动。他们实在是太久没见了，哪怕对方一见面就喝得烂醉如泥，牛岛还是感到了亲切与怀念。他站到了及川身旁，和他一起眺望晨曦。  
“抱歉啊。”  
“嗯？怎么。”  
“我昨天自顾自地喝了那么久，感觉有点对不住你。怎么说呢……我一喝多就这样，控制不了自己。”及川对着晨光叹息，“你也是莫名其妙，居然真的跑到这种地方来了。”  
“这里并不远。”牛岛不以为意，“离东京市区只有半个小时车程，来一次也不碍事。”  
“哈哈。”及川笑着蹲下来。“不过，还是想看啊——”  
“那片海？”  
“嗯。”及川盯着金光粼粼的海面。“很了不起嘛。不被任何人期待，不被任何人热爱，就那么一声不响地存在着。潮起潮落，潮起潮落……”  
“是么。”  
“你是不会懂的啦。”及川划拉着底下的沙，“你是万众期待的牛岛若利，不懂也是当然的事情。”  
“及川……”  
“啊，我没有别的意思喔？又不是小孩子了。”男人深呼了一口气，撑着膝盖站了起来。“只不过，你我终究是不一样的。”  
牛岛默不作声地看他。从背后看去，及川的肩胛若隐若现，像是一对翅膀的残骸。海风灌进他的领口，那翅膀便在里边舒展开来，抵住了他的衬衫衣线。  
“一样的。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，我们是一样的。”他回头看向及川，“去吧。去看海吧。”

[6]

后来及川把这个日出的细节忘了个一干二净。唯一记得的是他点了点头，然后牛岛拉住他的手，一步一陷地跑过了沙滩。他们赤脚穿过马路，钻进了路边的SUV。牛岛袜子都没来得及穿，就那么直直地踩下了油门。他们飞驰在环海公路上，穿过低矮的山丘，穿过连绵的住宅，穿过尚未醒来的整个城市。他们飞驰。  
及川记得自己摇下了车窗，在带着咸味的空气里笑。他的脸颊被风打得生疼，心里却是快活得很。黎明尚未蔓延过整个天空，接连而过的路灯依然闪亮，仿佛落在路旁的北斗七星。及川带着被风吹乱的刘海回过头，发现身旁的牛岛也在笑——这个念头让他有些不寒而栗，可牛岛确实在笑。及川看了一会，自个也跟着笑了起来，笑得捂住肚子，前仰后合。

[7]

钱包，驾照，钥匙，手机——所幸他们带齐了一切必备的财物，剩下的随便在哪都能买齐。及川从便利店里出来，一样一样地把东西往外掏。  
“这么多水？”  
“说的像你不喝一样。”  
“这么多内裤？”  
“一次性的，多简单。”  
“那这些总不至于了。”牛岛掏出几袋零食，“这什么，牛奶面包？”  
“补充营养。”  
牛岛无言，任由及川絮絮叨叨地查着最近的服装店，打算给他们再添几套路上的衣物。奇怪的是，他们谁也没提起回家，仿佛只要踏进家门，这种奇怪的冲劲就会顿时消却。  
好在他家里没有女人，也没有宠物。牛岛掏出手机看了看，最后给来电设置到了信箱转接。及川看着他，微微挑起了眉毛。  
“你不接电话了？”  
“不接了。”牛岛把手机放回了口袋，“反正也没有要紧事。”  
及川没说话，只是干脆利落地关掉了手机。面对牛岛询问的眼神，他满不在乎地耸了耸肩。

[8]

没有什么要紧的了。到了这个年纪，最要紧的是想好退役出路，乘早结婚生子。可及川也好，牛岛也好，他们谁都没有脱身的打算。再说，也并不是做了打算就能脱出来的。只是无论脱身与否，他们不被排球需要的一天总会到来。  
牛岛去往海外之后的第二年，及川丢掉了他最佳二传手的位置。影山飞雄站在领奖台上，笑容僵硬地几近狰狞。但他还是年轻的，意气风发，风光无限。及川在台下攥紧了拳头，眼睛红了，但没掉眼泪。三十岁近在眼前，及川方才想起，原来少年时代离自己已经很远。

[9] 

在牛岛回国的几个月前，及川参加了岩泉的婚礼。婚礼完了他喝到断片，第二天则被母亲的电话生生吵醒。  
“结婚有什么难的。”他告诉母亲，“现在是我职业生涯的关键时期——”  
“你总是在说这种话。”电话对面的女性有些疲惫。“那告诉我，你打算什么时候退役？”  
什么时候？  
及川撑着宿醉的脑袋发愣。沉默半晌后母亲说。“我也能理解你的坚持。但是阿彻，你有想过以后的事情吗？退役后的事情，哪怕一点也好，你想过吗？”

[10]

手机上的导航线路弯弯绕绕，好似手臂上曲折的血管。及川歪过头看看又正过头看看，左右环顾了一番。  
“确定是这条路没错？”  
“导航不是写着么。”  
“可是啊——”及川把手机举给他看，“这样走不是更近么？”  
牛岛瞟了一眼屏幕，“能走就行了。”  
“你这人还真是没有一点技巧性。”  
“比起那个，你确定海滩在那个县吗？”牛岛打着方向盘，“走错了就难办了。”  
及川看着前方，没有回答。  
“……及川？”  
“嗯……”男人顿了一顿。“不，我不确定。”  
牛岛猛地踩下了刹车。  
“但也没有别的办法嘛。”及川说，“网上根本查不到相关信息，我也不记得是哪个节目了。要么相信我的记忆，要么就掉头回家——你选一个。”  
牛岛叹了口气，重新踩下了油门。及川在他身边得逞式地笑。

[11]

“相信我，若利，你是顶尖的排球选手。”经理交叉着自己的手，“只是……年龄是我们跨不过去的坎。”  
牛岛等着他的下一句话。  
“作为商业俱乐部，我们的第一要务就是赚钱。”经理耐心地说，“你明白我的意思吗，若利？”  
“我听得懂。”牛岛说。  
男人拍了拍他的肩膀。牛岛坐在那里，看着桌面一块没有擦干的咖啡污渍，并在那一刻怀念起了宫城。

[12]

“真的假的？”  
“真的啦！”及川把自己的荷包拉出来给她们看，“喏，我这人不用手机的。”  
牛岛看着他穿过女生们怀疑的眼神，拉开车门坐了进来。  
“我问到了，在下个路口左转再左转。”  
他抿了抿嘴，打了一把方向盘。  
“你跟她们说了什么？”  
“啊？啊——她们找我要联系方式。”男人在副驾驶座上感慨万千，“你说我怎么那么受欢迎呢？”  
“脸。”  
及川停了一停，面无表情地回过头。  
“这是讽刺？”  
“为什么要讽刺你？”牛岛看着后视镜转弯，“我说的是实话。”  
“那就是另一套咯。”及川彻一脸了然于胸，“什么金玉在外败絮其中——”  
“谁说的？”  
“……”男人低下头玩着自己的手指。“粉丝。”  
“谁的？”  
“谁的呢。”他无所谓地歪过头，“可能是我的，可能是小飞雄的，也可能是你的。反正这些人都说过，也有这么说的动机和理由。”  
牛岛瞥了他一眼。  
“我不理解。”他说，“他们不该这么说你。”  
“无所谓，他们的理由跟我又没有关联。”及川扬扬手，“我才不会放在心上呢。”  
“你没有？”  
“当然。”  
车里沉默了片刻，直到他们拐过了第二个弯。  
“我还是不能理解。”牛岛说。“你很优秀，无论是外表还是内在。”  
及川没有马上回应他。过了一会他低下头，对着自己膝盖叹了口气。  
“怎么了。”  
“没怎么。”

[13]

以前队里请过一个心理医生，负责缓解选手的心理压力。及川还记得那个讨人厌的医生说过什么。他说及川选手，你在害怕。  
“我？害怕？怕什么？”及川彻夸张地摊开双手。“我处于职业生涯的巅峰时段，万事俱全，条件倍佳。见过我这么受欢迎的排球选手吗？以前的女主播都想嫁给棒球选手，现在的女主播都想嫁给我。医生，你说我能怕什么？”  
“拥有什么和害怕什么并没有直接联系。事实是你拥有的越多，你害怕的也就越多。”医生斟酌着自己的遣词用句。“听说你很讨厌输球。”  
及川顿了一顿。  
“有喜欢输球的职业选手吗？”  
“无论他们喜不喜欢，输赢都会成为家常便饭。很少，不，几乎没有你这么讨厌输球的职选。”医生取下眼镜擦了一擦。“听别的队员说，你对‘怪童’牛岛似乎有些心结——”  
及川直接打断了他的话。  
“这跟我们讨论的话题有什么关系？”  
医生撇了撇嘴，取下眼镜擦了擦。他说：  
“我还以为你知道呢，及川选手。”

[14]

他们的旅途平淡无奇。加油站，便利店，小旅馆，途经一个又一个城市和乡村，穿过低矮连绵的山。有次车抛锚了，及川就和牛岛坐在路旁抽烟，等着拖车过来把它拖去检修。  
“你说这得花上多久？”及川眯起了眼睛，“三天？五天？一个星期？”  
“没那么慢。”牛岛摁灭了烟头，“大不了再买一辆。”  
及川失笑，“有钱人——”  
“你赚得应该也不少。”  
“跟你没法比。”及川捡起一块石头，胡乱地划着路面。  
“退役后打算怎么办？”  
“你呢？”男人抬起眼，见牛岛没反应，他又自个笑了起来。  
“不知道答案就别问嘛。”  
“抱歉。”  
片刻无话。  
“……我说小牛若，你很闲吗？”及川终于是忍不住了。“要考虑转会，考虑合同，考虑新的训练方案，怎么想都不是在这优哉游哉的时候吧。”  
为什么？他问牛岛。为什么你——  
牛岛扭过头来，把及川看出一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你想看到那片海。”  
“哈？”  
“而我想让你看到它。”他对着马路说。“理由的话，这就足够了。”

[15]

及川没有问下去。  
牛岛若利曾经是他不共戴天的敌人。他一次又一次地剥夺了及川进军全国的机会，使他整个中学时代都泯于宫城。尽管如今的自己早已释怀，但当时的自己无疑是愤懑的，愤懑、不平、悔恨，却不知愤懑的对象是谁，自己又在愤懑些什么。  
及川知道自己不是天才。但这不代表只能他逃之夭夭，他想自己还可以相信点什么，比如才能可以后天培养，比如努力总会有所回报。但连他自己也明白，支撑他的不过是几分微不足道的自尊、几分不顾后果的莽撞，以及几分年轻气盛的贪婪。  
然而对于现实来说，这些词都脆弱过了分。作为例证，在职业生涯几近过半的如今，他所等待的才能仍然没有到来。及川彻是个出色的选手，但也仅仅囿于出色。非比寻常，独一无二，无与伦比，不可替代——这些词汇从来不会跟在“及川彻”的后边。它们属于前方闪耀的牛岛若利，属于冉冉升起的影山飞雄。

[16]

途经一片广阔的麦田。夕阳西下，齐腰的麦穗在余晖里轻轻飘摇。及川把腿架在仪表盘上，沉默地看着那无边无际的田野。牛岛侧过眼，看见他眉头紧皱，不知是在想些什么。  
“太阳要下山了。”  
牛岛瞟了一眼表，“我们快到下个镇了，不用急。”  
“我又没在催你。”及川看着窗外。“我说啊……”  
“嗯？”  
“你会觉不觉得害怕？”  
“怕什么。”  
“很多事情。”男人没回头。“比如——”  
比如太阳落山，他说。  
牛岛停顿了片刻。“它还会升起来的。”他打着方向盘，“第二天。”  
“但那是第二天的事了。‘明天’是有限额的东西，总有一天会被用完。就像这样——燃烧，燃烧，化为灰烬。”  
及川伸出骨节分明的手，捋着从麦田里吹来的风，任由阳光从他指缝之间滑过。过了一会，及川开始唱歌。牛岛觉得那曲调很是熟悉，可直到最后一丝光线沉没，他才想起了歌的名字。  
那是青叶城西的校歌。

[17]

时间令人原谅一切。随着长成大人，及川彻逐渐和那些早年无法原谅的事情达成了和解。当年和他一起对观众席鞠躬的人们陆续离开了球场，工作、升职、恋爱、结婚，在推特上传自家新买的榨汁机和婴儿车。好像只有他一个人还站在球场上，念叨着梦想、努力、胜利这种摸不着边际的词。  
有时他怀疑自己选择了一条被全世界抛弃的路。所有人都在成长，前进，他的面前却仍然是一片迷雾。才能什么时候才会绽放，到底会不会绽放，及川仍然没有答案。值得庆幸的是，他终于心平气和了起来。自己也罢，影山也罢，甚至就连过去势不两立的牛岛，都不再像过去那么面目可憎。他说不上来这是为什么——可能是一种成熟，也可能是一种疲惫。时间令他不得不乖乖承认，生活就是别无选择，你怪不了别人。  
太阳总会沉没。及川知道，那个时刻不远了。

[18]

“排球选手？”  
“是啊。”  
“厉害！”半醉的中年人兴奋地招呼着自己的同伴，“喂，这边的小哥们说是排球运动员噢！”  
“真的假的？”下班回家的工人们把他们围坐一团，“好像没什么印象啊。”  
“那是因为你们满脑子都是棒球吧？”男人拍拍他的肩，“别在意！不过排球嘛……”  
“怎么了？”及川笑着跟他碰杯。“觉得排球不好么。”  
“也不是说它不好啦，就是有那么点……”男人挥着手，“你看，棒球、足球、篮球……无论哪一个都很赚钱，但排球就有点难吧？大家都不怎么看排球嘛。”  
“像小哥你们这种体格，为什么不考虑去打篮球？足球也不错，还能打世界杯呢！我看你可比那什么内田选手、本田选手的帅多啦。”  
“不过排球选手好像也挺吃香喔？那个之前很有名的女明星不也嫁了个排球选手嘛。叫什么来着……”  
“但她年纪已经很大了吧！找谁不都无所谓了吗？”  
话题渐渐转到了某个临近过气的女星身上。及川笑了笑，低下头自己喝酒。牛岛的眉头沉了沉。  
“你没事么。”  
“嗯？啊，没事没事，这不才刚开始喝吗。”  
“我不是问你这个——”  
“我没事的啦。”及川拍拍他的肩，“再说，你不该也习惯了吗？排球确实不是那么帅气的运动，没那么多人知道也是当然的事。和女明星结婚……哈哈，也算是种别样的出名吧。”  
牛岛在讨论声中看向及川，后者拿着杯子在他面前扬了扬，直到他也端起杯子，才满意地笑出了声。  
“这才对嘛。”青年浅浅地勾着嘴角。“干杯。”

[19]

及川彻变了。  
放在过去，他怎么也不会和牛岛喝得人事不省，甚至一起踏上什么莫名其妙的怀旧旅行。牛岛不清楚这些年究竟改变了及川什么，但大抵也能猜个八九不离十。  
他不为及川感到遗憾。非要说的话，这是及川自己选择的道路，困难重重也是理所当然。他曾经认为及川浪费掉了他最好的机会，但现在的牛岛若利已经领悟，正是这种可贵的浪费造就了及川。有时看向及川的眼睛，牛岛仍然能找到那根过去埋下的刺。这种奇妙的执着令他没来由地感到了欣慰，可能是在异乡漂泊了太久，难免对那些旧日遗物心怀戚戚。  
及川说他们不一样，他却不觉得有什么区别。从很久以前开始，他们的面前就是这片球场，时至今日，也只剩下了这片球场。

[20]

车行至及川记忆中的小城，旅行彻底陷入了僵局。两人四处打听了近一个星期，完全没有得到任何有用的信息。小城临海，牛岛便陪着及川把海岸从头走到了尾。可即便他们走得脚底生疼，及川记忆里的沙滩仍然无处可循。  
回程时他们连走带跑，还是与前一班电车失之交臂。及川彻气喘吁吁地停下脚步，打量着墙上贴着的时刻表。  
“下一班车还要两个小时？！搞什么鬼……”  
牛岛看他筋疲力尽地把自己扔进长椅，自己也跟着坐了下去。偌大的车站空无一人，只有两人疲惫的喘息。  
“我要累死了。”及川伸长双臂仰过身子，“居然一点影子都没有，开什么玩笑——”  
“确定不是你记错了？”  
“记错了也没办法啊！”男人烦躁地叹气。时至傍晚，天色近乎全暗。本着节约用电的原则，车站仅有一枚橘黄灯泡以供照明。牛岛打开地图，借着那灯光看了起来。一旁的及川默不作声，盯着灯泡里晃眼的钨丝。  
“可能它就是不存在。”  
“不是它不存在，而是你没找到。”  
“还不都是一样？”及川有气无力笑，“找不到的东西就不存在。”  
牛岛从地图上转过头，看着一旁的及川彻。  
“你指的是什么？”他顿了一顿，“是海岸，还是……”

[21] 

“他是你的克星。你试图去战胜他，摆脱他，但却从来没有成功过。每个人都需要他人的关注与认可，而牛岛选手让你的渴望始终无法得到满足。你恐惧他，恐惧失败，恐惧可能到来的结局，尽管你拼了命地想挣脱这些恐惧，可只要你的内心没有得到满足，你便永远无法得到安宁——”  
“够了。”  
及川从椅子上站了起来。  
“等等，及川选手！你应该认可你自己。”  
“认可？”他重复道，“为什么？为什么我不能直面自己的不足，并且凭借自己的力量打败它们？医生，我觉得那才是我应该做的事情。”  
他记得那个医生低下了头，沉默了一会，推了推他鼻梁上的眼镜。  
“你要知道……”他缓慢地说，“能够轻而易举成功的人少之又少。对于大部分人来说，成功是一个艰苦的过程，甚至终其一生都无法企及。这些人努力了，尽了他们最大的力量，但却仍然无法获得他们想要的东西。是他们贪婪、愚昧、不自量力吗？不是这样的，及川选手。人生就是这样，世界就是这样。”  
“而当这些人意识到这一点，他们的人生会毁于一旦。我是说，他们尽力而为了，他们已经没什么可以做的了，面前已经是一条死路，背后还没有任何可以逃脱的借口。直面缺陷并且打败它们，这是个了不起的理想。但是及川选手，你确定自己能实现它吗？”

[22]

从无人站回到宾馆，及川彻摸出手机充电器，久违地打开了手机。牛岛看着他坐在床的另一头，默不作声地看着屏幕。过了一会有人打了电话进来，隔了一段距离也能听出女性的声音。及川的背影嗯嗯啊啊了一阵，最后一段又一段的沉默下来。挂断电话前他安慰电话那头的人，说他再过不久就会回家。  
“女朋友？”  
“姐姐。”及川简略地回答，“队里找不到人，把她吓得不轻。”  
牛岛看着他蹲下来收拾东西的背影。  
“你要回去了？”  
“是啊。”背影说，“总得回去的吧。反正无论到哪都是在逃避现实，不如回去面对来得更好。”  
“你放弃了？”  
及川顿了顿。  
“是啊，我放弃了。”他微微侧过头，话音里带着笑意。“抱歉啊，让你跑了这么远。但那片海岸果然不存在嘛。”  
“它存在的。你只是没有——”  
“我说过它不存在了！”  
一声怒吼。  
牛岛默不作声地坐在床边，看着那背影颤了颤肩膀，放下了手里的牙刷。  
“要是存在的话，我早该找出来了。”男人艰难地说，“找了这么久还一无所获，不就证明它不存在吗。我只是不想承认而已，但心里已经一清二楚。很好笑吧？绕了这么大的圈子，到头来还是一无所有。”  
只有微不足道的自尊，他说。你说得对，小牛若。  
“已经够了。”及川抬手抹了抹眼睛，“我已经走了太久，快要没法回头了。现在的话还能回到正常人的世界里，找份更靠谱点的工作……”  
“及川。”  
“真是的，为什么要在这件事上这么执着，自己想想都觉得好笑。心怀希望，勇往直前……我已经不是这个年纪了。”  
“及川。”  
“啊啊，真逊。逊到家了。还连累你跑到了这种穷山僻壤。什么海岸啊。什么不被人期待的存在啊。大家又不是瞎了眼，不期待就是因为不存在，不存在的东西谁会期待？反正我不会。再不会了。”  
“及川！”  
“别说了。”及川彻站起了身，“明天我就回东京。”  
牛岛想抓住他的手臂，可手伸到一半，最终还是放了下来。及川的肩膀微微颤抖，一如某一天的夜晚。  
“抱歉啊，小牛若。”男人不像样地笑了，“说好要把你打得落花流水，最后却还是这个下场。”  
“……及川？”  
他犹疑地睁大了眼睛，看着面前的及川转过身，红着眼睛朝他微笑。他轻轻地走上前来，贴近了牛岛的脸。牛岛不确定地看着面前的男人，看着他离开自己的嘴唇，不太成功地勾起了嘴角。

[23]

“海？”  
“海。”及川啪拍起了桌子。“海！”  
“要到哪里——”他疑惑，“城里可没有海。”  
“唔……冲绳？啊哈哈，太远了嘛。那湘南？”男人趴在桌上摇晃脑袋，“哪都好……我想看海嘛。海……海。哈哈。海……”  
牛岛看着及川留在手臂外面的后脑，看着他修剪整齐的发际线，看着他平整的衬衫衣领。那只为传球而生的手紧握酒瓶，仿佛那才是他唯一的依靠。过了一会，及川的肩膀开始颤抖，大概源于哭泣，或者某种近似于哭泣的东西。  
——那天晚上没有月亮。有的只是在高速公路上延绵不绝的路灯，他们穿过一个，又穿过另一个。  
“我真的很想打败你……你，小飞雄，你们那群讨人嫌的家伙。”醉醺醺的男人倚着车窗，对着前方呆呆的笑。“但就是赢不了啊。赢不了。”  
牛岛没有说话。  
“为什么呢？到底为什么赢不了呢？是我哪里出了问题，哪里做的不好，哪里做的不够……”  
“你做的很好。”  
“说谎。”  
“不是谎话。”  
“不，那是谎话。”及川疲惫地阖上了眼睛。“求求你了，说那是谎话。”

[24]

第二天一早，牛岛在冷了一半的被褥里醒来。及川的行李不见了，桌上放着喝了一半的啤酒罐子，压着几张撕得参差不齐的纸。那是从酒店意见簿上撕下的信笺，上面的墨水痕迹早已干涸。牛岛读完了那份留言，把它折好，塞进了上衣口袋。穿戴整齐，洗漱完毕，他拎起了自己的行李。  
“你好。”他对前台客服点着头，“请问，离这最近的镇是哪里？”

[25]

穿过漫长的隧道，他看见了苍翠的山。  
从一开始他就明白了，及川想做的并不是看海。那片无名海滩怎样都无所谓，他想做的是找到那片海，权当出示给自己的证明。他相信，或者说他希望，未来并不是他的幻想，他所坚信的那什么——无论什么——都确确实实地存在着，存在于这个逼仄的世上。  
牛岛不明白自己对及川怀抱着怎样的心情。是同情，是恻隐，是同病相怜，还是……无论如何，他希望那东西是存在的。那以前是他的海，现在则成为了他们的海。如果及川找不到，那牛岛就来帮他找。 

[26]

——敬启，小牛若。  
“海？不，不知道。”  
现在想想，我好像没有问过你对才能的看法。  
“诶？你是电视台的人吗？哪个电视台，N○V？T○S？”  
过去的我一直相信自己具有才能。与其说我真的在排球上多么突出，不如说我是希望自己能有那么突出。  
“我知道你！我在电视上看到过你，叫什么来着……啊，是打棒球的那个吗？排球？排球……哦！难怪这么眼熟！”  
自从遇到你开始，我便对这个念头产生了怀疑。从那之后直到现在，我从来没有摆脱这种怀疑。但我怎么也没法就此放弃。或许我只是不够努力，还需要继续磨练——那时的我是这么想的。可后来我才发现，这跟努力其实并没有什么关联。我缺乏的是与生俱来的天分。光凭努力，无法填补我与天才之间的差距。对我来说，排球是特别的，可对于排球，我只是万千选手中的一个，普通的一个。  
“这个……不好意思，真的不太清楚。啊，要找记者问问吗？”  
不觉得不公平吗？过去的我这么觉得。我无法原谅这样的世界。而唯一的报复方式，就是打败身为天才的你。可现在我明白了，不公平才是最大的公平，我只是无法接受自己劣人一等的事实，希望靠胜利来证明自己。我不愿意承认自己的局限，但局限永远存在。  
“这个我们实在是有点……顺便问一下，不知道您回国是有什么打算？啊，牛岛选手，不好意思，牛岛选手——”  
我不知道你怎么看待才能。但对我来说，这是放弃的时候了。平庸不也很好吗？普通不也很好吗？没有过人的才能，人也还能继续活着。不是天才并不是什么可耻的事。我努力过，尝试过，用自己的全力走到了这里，没有再去逃避的理由了。  
我很抱歉，牛岛。这些天我很开心，希望你也一样。  
“哦？喔，我知道！你看，那边不是有座小山丘吗？越过那座山就是啦，就是山上都没什么人走。对了小哥，你要买柿子吗？新鲜得很，今早刚摘的！”

[28]

他找到了。  
老实说，牛岛也怀疑过自己。这毕竟不是球场，不能依靠与生俱来的优势所向披靡。多年过去，牛岛已然知晓了自己的局限，并且陷入了及川曾经面临的困境。  
不，不是曾经。及川彻如今也身处困境之中——这就像一条看不到尽头的路，随时都会塌陷，随处都是终点。然而他们还是一路前行，希望前方有着什么，坚信前方有着什么，期待有什么能为这一切赋予价值。为了那个虚无缥缈的价值，他们离开了熟悉的世界，开往了这片无名的海。

[29]

后来他发现那座小山丘其实并不好爬，尤其是在拎了一袋子柿子的情况下。  
凌晨时分他独自下山，在晦暗的光线里抵达了那片海岸。天地冥冥，波涛继继。牛岛眺望着黑暗的海面，把眼神挪向沙滩，费解地眨了眨眼睛。起初他以为那是一块礁石——可天光渐明，令那处黑乎乎的影子无处遁形。  
牛岛忽然明白了一切。那是什么，那是谁，他来做什么——一切的一切，这一刻都明白了过来。他张了张嘴，发现自己喉咙发干，眼睛发热。海浪一叠接一叠地拍在沙滩上，用涛声将他层层环绕。暗橙的光线照亮了他的喉结，他的鼻梁，他眼睛里的光。太阳出来了，牛岛若利想。

[30]

及川彻在一阵摇晃中醒来。  
“醒醒，及川。”牛岛摇着他的睡袋。“天亮了。你不是来看日出的么？”  
男人不耐烦地转了个身。“管他的！现在我要睡觉。”  
“……”  
“……”  
即视感令他彻底清醒了。及川叹了口气，慢吞吞地坐了起来。  
牛岛看着他。“你来扎营了？”  
“不然怎么样？”及川疲倦地打着哈欠，“一大早爬山过来？”  
“……”  
“你蠢啊！”  
“但你并不惊讶。”牛岛顿了一顿，伸手捋了捋及川睡翘的头发。  
“……是啊。”男人顿了一秒，很快地恢复了讽刺的神色。“我早该知道的。你这人就是阴魂不散，上哪都甩不掉——”  
及川伸了个懒腰，钻出了狭小的帐篷。牛岛跟在后面，一脚深一脚浅地走上了沙滩。  
“我以为你回东京了。”  
“是回了。回去见了几个朋友——其中一个刚交了新女友。”及川把手插进了口袋里。“你知道嘛，他们就好女主播那一口。说来也巧，她也记得我那个节目，还说可以把策划人介绍给我。”  
女主播万岁！男人捡起一块石头，奋力地向海洋掷去。  
牛岛在海风里眯起了眼睛。  
“你以为这里不存在。”  
“嗯？啊——现在我明白了。”  
“明白什么？”  
“在湘南被我们叫醒的男人。”及川翻拣着石子。“我终于明白他的想法了。”  
“你很困么。”  
“蠢货！我不是这个意思。”他拣出一枚称心如意的卵石，在手里抛了一抛。“我的意思是，日出怎样都无所谓。那不是他来海边的目的，所以看不到也没关系。”  
牛岛皱了皱眉。  
“那他的目的是？”  
“来看日出啊。”  
“……自相矛盾。”  
“不，一点都不矛盾——”  
助跑，起跳，投掷。石块点过海面，泛起圈圈涟漪。  
“行为本身就是目的。”他说，“意义属于过程，不属于结果。”  
牛岛注视着他的侧脸。海风吹乱了及川彻的刘海，吹碎了他眼里的朝阳。他听见自己的声音问：  
“即便那天是阴天？”  
“即便永远是阴天。”  
及川彻没有回头。于是牛岛也转过眼神，和他一起眺望着空旷的海面。  
“太阳出来了。”  
“嗯？”  
“太阳出来了。”他重复道，“我们也找到了这片海。”  
“所以？”  
“所以……”  
男人回过头来，对上了及川的眸子。晨光逐渐蔓延，令他的五官明朗开来。牛岛抚上他的脸颊，靠近他，端详他——然后措不及防地，被偷走了一个吻。  
从他身前推开，及川露出了一个狡黠的笑容。  
“小牛若，我们来比赛吧。”  
“比什么？”  
“比谁把石头丢得远。”及川挽起了裤腿，兴致勃勃地翻着砂砾。“哦，这颗真不错！”  
“幼稚……”  
“轮不到你说。”及川咧开了嘴。“来嘛，小牛若！”  
牛岛抿了抿嘴，最后还是笑了。那一刻他想起了许多往事。他想起了白鸟泽，想起了乌野，想起了北川第一和青叶城西，想起了那些小城里的岁月，想起了那时他曾深信不疑的东西。尽管其中的大多信念都迎来了幻灭，但这仍然不妨碍它们继续萌生。从某种层面来说，人生就像是抛掷石子。把球发得更高，抑或把石块扔得更远，对世界都没有任何价值。但意识到这一点不是一切的结束，反而是一切的开始。距离那片海已经不远了，他如此坚信着。

[31]

敬启，及川。  
时至今日，我仍然不知道什么才是才能。它可能是一份礼物，也可能是一份诅咒。只是我想，才能和前进其实没有必然联系。另，新的俱乐部里一切都好。又另，你为什么不直接叫我若利？  
“……厚颜无耻。”  
“什么？”  
“秘密。”及川把明信片塞进了包里。  
“啊，莫非你又收到粉丝的情书了？”  
“不是粉丝给的。”男人一本正经地说，“但确实是情书。”  
“什么啊！给我看看给我看看——”  
“别闹啦。”及川推开了意图凑近的队友，“都快上场了，你还不收拾收拾。”  
“切，可疑。”  
及川彻勾起了嘴角。闭上眼睛，他听见了海的声音。

Fin.


End file.
